


Cel

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, sugerowany Tony/Loki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet nie wiesz kiedy możesz stać się celem</p><p>Prompt 28. "Cel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cel

Loki spoglądał zdziwiony na mężczyznę, który stał tuz przed nim. Mimo, iż laska powinna zawładnąć nim bez problemu, ten nadal nie poddawał się jej woli. Był pierwszym takim przypadkiem, na drodze Loki'ego.  
\- Co, zdziwiony, że te twoje czary mary nie działają? - zaśmiał się mu w twarz, odtrącając laskę.  
Tak, mag był jak najbardziej zdziwiony. Nie powinno być siły odpornej na ten rodzaj magii. Ale to znaczyło, że Stark jest doskonałym potencjalnym partnerem. I teraz został celem Loki'ego nie dlatego, że ten chciał go zabić. Miał on teraz zupełnie innego rodzaju zamiary. I zrobi wszystko by go osiągnąć. Za wszelka cenę.


End file.
